


Bucky Barnes is hot shit (and he knows it)

by Enochianess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Coffee Shops, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: College student Bucky Barnes is hot as all sin, but currently, he's sitting in Prospect Park crying behind his Ray-bans like a hot mess. Welp.Luckily for him, Steve Rogers enters his life that day. If Bucky happens to mention the size of a blue whale's penis after the first five minutes, well, that's a story to tell the grandkids anyway.





	Bucky Barnes is hot shit (and he knows it)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been gone from this fandom for almost a year. Long story short – I stopped taking my bipolar medication and things got crazy.
> 
> Hopefully this story isn't complete trash and you all enjoy it!

Bucky Barnes is hot as all sin – Bucky knows that.

So, the question is: why the hell is he such a hot mess right now?

He’s hung over and he hasn’t slept properly in over a week, so Bucky being the smart kid he is, decided that day drinking at the dive bar a couple blocks over from his apartment would be the best way to deal with it.

Wrong.

Now, Bucky is sat crying behind his Ray-bans on a bench in Prospect Park, a little bit drunk, with a pounding headache.

Sure, his hair is silky and shiny and he still looks gorgeous because, _duh_ , but on the inside he feels all achy and sad and his heart feels twisty with hurt.

It’s all Brock’s fault. Stupid piece of shit, asshole, motherfucker trucker.

Bucky doesn’t do relationships – he never has. He likes people and he likes sex, so he’s never seen the point in limiting himself to just one person.

Then Brock came along and the sex was amazing and he was rich and liked to spoil Bucky – so sue him, Bucky enjoys being treated like a princess from time to time.

Bucky let himself be swept away. He agreed to be exclusive. He went to Brock’s work parties – he dressed up in a suit (a _suit!)_ for fuck’s sake. He stopped partying every night just because Brock wanted him to. He did lots of yucky couple things that made him feel like his skin was stretched thin. He was the _perfect_ boyfriend.

Then, last week, Bucky had let himself into Brock’s apartment and found him fucking some girl. She wasn’t even pretty – not like Bucky.

So, now, sat in Prospect Park, Bucky feels icky and stupid and embarrassed.

Welp.

Bucky sighs heavily and rubs at his temples. Ugh, _life._

Maybe he should just give up. He could stay at home all day as a professional couch person, while Nat goes to work and pays the bills. Simples.

How will he tell his mom though? Sorry, I quit school because a boy made me sad and turned me into a pathetic, whimpery mess.

But really though, he can’t let people _see him_ like this. He’s _Bucky Barnes._ He’s practically legendary at NYU. No one parties harder or fucks better or gets higher grades than him (the last part is technically a lie, but he aces, so…). As has already been mentioned – he’s hot shit.

He’s beginning to think he’s becoming one with the bench when a giant fluff comes running at him and jumps up beside him, licking at his ear. Bucky squirms away, scowling at the dog.

“I’m so sorry!” a deep voice calls out.

Bucky looks up, squinting as a tall, blond-haired man comes running over. Bucky can’t see his face to begin with, but the moment he comes into focus, Bucky grins.

The guy is hot – _smoking_ hot.

He has a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones and a pair of thick-rimmed, hipster-type glasses on his face.

Bucky _wants_.

“It’s no bother, really,” Bucky says, smiling his best panty-dropping smile.

“He won’t hurt. Cap just likes meeting new people,” the guy says with a shrug.

Bucky really doesn’t care about the dog.

“What about his owner?” Bucky asks.

The guy tilts his head to one side, frowning. “Excuse me?”

“You. Do you like meeting new people?”

“Uh, sure. I like it just fine, depending on the people. Obviously.”

“I’m Bucky,” Bucky says as he gets to his feet. He offers his hand and grins when the guy shakes it – he has big strong hands and Bucky thinks they’d feel great pinning his hips down as the guy fucks him hard.

“Steve,” the guy replies.

The name suits him. Bucky mouths the word, smirking as he imagines himself screaming it out into the night, or the morning, or the afternoon, or the evening – preferably all of them.

_Sigh._

“Do you fancy a coffee, Steve? There’s this great little place-”

“Um, thanks for asking, but I have my dog.”

“What?”

“I, uh,” Steve mumbles, blushing, “I have my dog and, um, he can’t go in coffee shops.”

Bucky slides his sunglasses up on top of his hair and squints up at Steve. He hopes his eyes aren’t blotchy because that would be yuck.

“Is that a no then?” Bucky asks, confused. No one ever says no.

Sure, he’s a hot mess right now and all twisty on the inside, but he’s still Bucky Barnes. In case he hasn’t stressed this enough, Bucky Barnes is pretty great.

“Uh, no? I mean, I’d like to, yes. Not today though. I got my dog. Like I said.”

Bucky bites his lip, hating that his belly goes warm and fluttery at the way Steve is stumbling and tripping over his own words. It’s adorable, okay? Bucky likes adorable sometimes.

“Can I get your number then, Steve? Or do I have to wait until your dog isn’t here for that too?”

Steve blushes, looking down at his brown shoes. Seriously, _brown._ What a horrible color. Still, it looks pretty good on sexy-pants Steve with the blond hair and cockblocker dog.

“Uh, no, you can have my number if you like,” Steve says, taking his phone out of his back pocket and handing it over.

“Dude, you’ve got to unlock it first,” Bucky says, smirking when Steve gets flustered.

Bucky enters his number and then texts himself: **Steve the sexy dog guy says hi hot stuff**

Steve laughs when he gets his phone back. “That sounds like you’re calling my dog sexy.”

“Well,” Bucky says, looking down at where the golden retriever is wagging his tail, “he is pretty high on Bucky’s list of sexy mammals.”

“Oh? What’s at the top?”

“Well, blue whales of course. Did you know their penises are between eight and ten-feet in length?”

Steve laughs, a loud barking thing that seems to immediately embarrass him. His cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink, the color spreading quickly down his neck. Bucky wonders how far down that blush goes.

“No, I didn’t know that,” Steve says.

“Well, if you do decide to come for a coffee with me some time, I can tell you plenty more about whale penises, or other stuff. Whatever you want.”

Steve rubs at the back of his neck. “Okay, yeah. I’ll go for coffee with you.”

“Great,” Bucky says, grinning triumphantly (no one says no to Bucky Barnes), “I’ll text you. Hopefully you and your dog can separate yourselves for a couple of hours.”

“I’m sure we can,” Steve says, smiling bashfully back.

**

“Nat!” Bucky yells the moment he slams the front door behind him. He kicks his sneakers off and walks with purpose into the living room.

“What?” Natasha says, not even looking up from her magazine. _Rude._

Bucky puts his hands on his hips and sighs heavily until she looks up. “I have news.”

“Oh?”

“I met someone today and he is about a million times hotter than Brock and we’re going for coffee and then I’m gonna get him to bone me so hard.”

“Happy for you, JB,” Natasha says. “Now shush, I’m reading about how this girl uses her shower head to masturbate.”

“Huh,” Bucky says, frowning as he pictures it. “Interesting. I’ll add it to my list.”

“You don’t have a vagina.”

“No, but the girls I sleep with usually do.”

“Usually?” Natasha looks up, quirking an eyebrow.

“One girl turned out not to be a girl at all. What can I say? It was a great night.”

"Not all girls have vaginas."

"Hey, I know that. I mean he was literally dressed up as a girl – totally identified as a dude. It was Halloween and he was doing _Rocky Horror."_

“Okay, Clint’s coming over in five. He’s bringing pizza.”

“Deep-dish?”

“What else?”

“Mm, I’m gonna give him some lovin’ if he brings the extra pepperoni.”

“You will do no such thing. You’ve already stolen one of my boyfriends.”

 _“Nat,”_ Bucky whines. “That was one time! And I didn’t _steal_ him, I just-“

“Slept with him. I know,” Natasha says, rolling her eyes.

“You weren’t even together anymore.”

“Details, JB. Details. Details.”

Bucky huffs, dropping down onto the couch beside her. “Can I pick the movie tonight?”

“No, it’s Clint’s turn.”

“You always take his side!”

“Well, one, it is Clint’s turn and according to the rules of roommates and honorary roommates, that means he absolutely has to take his turn unless he forgoes it. Two, he’s my boyfriend, so yes, I usually take his side. Three, you’re a dick.”

“Hey, I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “I feel sorry for whoever this new boy is.”

“His name is _Steve.”_

“Poor Steve then. Give me his number; I need to warn him that you’re a slutty asshole.”

Bucky is about to protest but… well, he is sort of a slutty asshole – some of the time, anyway. _Details_.

There’s the noise of someone coming into the apartment and then they hear Clint yell, “Bros and hoes, I have pizza!”

Bucky, even though he swears he hates Clint right now, laughs. Natasha doesn’t look impressed.

“You’re a hoe,” Bucky says, prodding Natasha in the arm.

She punches back – _hard._

Bucky yelps (in a very manly fashion).

“You going out tonight, Buckster?” Clint asks as he comes in with the pizza boxes.

“Nope.”

“He’s found his long lost lover and they’re going to get married and have lots of babies,” Natasha says.

Bucky screws his face up. “Yuck, no.”

“He’s going on a _date.”_

“Yeah, a pre-fuck date I bet,” Clint says, high-fiving Bucky.

“See, Clint gets me,” Bucky says, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

Natasha glares at him and Bucky smirks, even if he is a little worried she might actually stab him in the night.

“Is he a top or a bottom do you think?” Clint asks. “Make or break.”

“Oh, he’s totally a top. Forget fucking me through the mattress – he could fuck me through the _floor.”_

“What if he doesn’t want to fuck you?” Natasha asks.

“Not gonna happen, Nat," Bucky sings. "Everyone wants a piece of me."

"He's kind of telling the truth," Clint says. "I mean, I've thought about it once or twice and I'm straight."

"See!"

"I will murder you," Natasha says, pointing at Bucky, then Clint, "and you after."

Bucky grins. Yeah, he's hot shit.

**

Bucky meets Steve for coffee two days later at _Phil’s Coffee_. Bucky works there three days a week and gets free drinks – he’s a poor student, he can’t afford to buy one drink, let alone two.

He looks good – he knows he does. He’s wearing black skinny jeans, a denim shirt and his black leather jacket, with his hair in a bun on the top of his head. Not everyone can pull off the man-bun, but Bucky certainly can.

Steve looks good too when he arrives. He’s wearing dark-blue skinny jeans with a dark-red sweater, his blond hair a little messy as if he’s been running his fingers through it. Bucky wants to knot his own fingers in it and _pull._

“Hey,” Steve says, smiling nervously.

“Hey back,” Bucky replies.

Steve sits down whilst Bucky gets the drinks: a black coffee for Steve and a vanilla iced-latte for Bucky. He looks cute sat at the corner table; his feet tapping some unknown rhythm on the tiled floor, his hands clasped together. Bucky wants to wreck him, to make him forget all about being nervous until he’s screaming Bucky’s name (or something).

“Voila!” Bucky says as he sits opposite and slides him his drink. “One black coffee for sexy dog guy.”

Steve laughs – it’s clear he’s still nervous. “Thanks.”

“So,” Bucky says, “do you want to know more about blue whale penises?”

“I think I’m okay thanks,” Steve says with a much more genuine laugh this time. “Why do you have any knowledge on them though? Is that, like, your thing?”

“Penises?” Bucky asks, quirking an eyebrow. “Absolutely.”

Steve flushes and it’s fucking b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l.

“Not what I meant, but good to know,” Steve says.

“Is it?”

“Well, um,” Steve stammers, “it’s just- yeah.”

“You like them too, Stevie?”

Steve nods, now the color of a tomato.

“Well, now that’s settled,” Bucky says, laughing. “What is it that you do?”

“Do?”

“Yeah. Y’know, like, for work or school or whatever.”

“Oh! I do art at Brooklyn College.”

“Interesting,” Bucky says, nodding his head. “What kind of art?”

“Pencil and charcoal sketches mostly, but I like painting too.”

“You’re the hipster-type, aren’t you? I can already see it. The glasses, the shoes, the art… do you happen to read Bukowski and Hemmingway?”

“Um, I have done, yes. I’m not a hipster though.”

“Oh, you are, but it works for you – _trust me.”_

Steve clears his throat loudly and takes a sip of his coffee. “Um, so what do you do?”

“I’m an engineering major at NYU,” Bucky says, shrugging (he’s awesome – he knows).

“Wow, NYU. That’s amazing, Bucky. Are you, like, super smart then?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say that, but I’m doing pretty well,” (lies – he’s super duper smart and he knows that too).

“That’s good,” Steve says. His fingers start to knock nervously against the edge of the table when it falls silent again.

This is going to be hard work, Bucky realizes.

“Look, I’m sorry if I’m not very good at this,” Steve suddenly says, his eyes fixed on where he’s now cupping his coffee mug. “I’ve never, um, been on a date before.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rise so high they’re almost in his hairline. “What?”

“This is my first date.”

He looks so embarrassed and Bucky just wants to coo at him and hold him in his arms and kiss those pretty pink cheeks and… WTF is wrong with him? Bucky Barnes does not do cute things. He’s _hot._ He does _sexy_ things.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Bucky says, his voice soft despite himself. “Any reason?”

“No one has ever asked,” Steve says, shrugging.

Bucky’s eyes nearly bug out because… _seriously?_ This guy is like a Greek god – a walking Adonis. People can be so stupid, he swears.

“Well, they’re all fools. I guess I’m just lucky I snagged you before everyone else came to their senses.”

Steve smiles at that and looks up at Bucky from beneath his insanely long eyelashes. Shit, Bucky’s heart feels like it could beat straight out of his chest.

“You’re really gorgeous, Stevie,” Bucky says. He gets the feeling Steve doesn’t get complimented a whole lot, and that maybe he’s a little self-conscious – Bucky has always believed in giving people a boost when they’re not as good at self-loving as Bucky is.

Steve blushes, as Bucky expected him to, and replies, “Thank you. So are you.”

Things go a lot more smoothly after that. Steve settles down and relaxes, listening dutifully as Bucky complains about Natasha and Clint to him. He even laughs when Bucky tells him about the time he walked in on them naked doing something very…athletic.

“You would not believe the position they were in,” Bucky says. “I mean, I’ve tried my fair share, but I’ve never been with anyone that could do _that._ Y’know?”

Steve nods, but he looks unsure.

“You’ve done it too?” Bucky says, his eyes wide. “Am I the only one who hasn’t done it?”

“No, I, uh… I’ve never, y’know, done it.”

Bucky stares at him with a frown. “Oh, thank g-“

“I’ve never had sex,” Steve suddenly blurts out.

“W-what?” Bucky stutters because… _seriously?_ How is Steve even alive right now? Bucky would die (die!) if he didn’t have sex. It’s been, like, a week and a half since he last had sex and he’s already practically gagging for it.

“I just,” Steve starts, sighing. “I’ve never been on a date before and, like, people have made offers or whatever, but I don’t think I’ll ever be a one-night stand kinda guy. I dunno. It’s embarrassing.”

“Hey, no,” Bucky says, reaching out to put a hand over Steve’s forearm. “It’s not embarrassing.”

“Yes, it is,” Steve huffs. “I’m twenty-years-old and I’m still a fucking virgin. I mean, how old were you?”

“Fifteen,” Bucky mumbles.

“So you’d been having sex for five years when you were my age. What are you now?”

“Twenty-two.”

“Great, so it’s seven years now.”

“Look, Steve,” Bucky says, squeezing his forearm, “it’s really okay. I was ready when I was fifteen and I liked it, but that doesn’t mean you were the same. We’re all different.”

Natasha and Clint are going to be proud of how well he’s handling this. To think they say he’s not sensitive…

Bucky is the shit.

“Thanks, Buck. It’s, um, it’s okay if you don’t want to see me again.”

“No, I do want to see you again,” Bucky says quickly. It’s true – he really does.

“Are you sure? I’m not ready to have sex yet and I don’t know when I will be. I’ve kind of gathered that you like to have it a lot, so…”

Bucky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in and out. “I can wait.”

Steve laughs and Bucky opens his eyes, frowning.

“What?” Bucky asks him.

“That looked like it physically pained you to say.”

“Okay, shut up, punk,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes. “I’m saying that yes, I want to date you, and yes, I am okay with not having sex yet.”

“And you’re sure?”

“Steve, I will drown you in your coffee. Yes, I am sure.”

Steve smiles softly at Bucky and it’s so beautiful.

Damn it, Bucky is turning into a sap.

He hates himself just a little bit (another lie – he loves himself too much for that).

**

One date turns to two, two turns to three, three turns to four, four turns to... you get the idea – they go on a lot of dates.

Bucky still gets butterflies in his tummy every time they're together.

He's happy – so, so happy – even if he had sworn off relationships. He's an idiot sometimes.

He's even forgone his skin care routine a few times because he's spontaneously spent the night at Steve's (on the couch – of course). So, basically, they're well on their way to being a married couple. Bucky wouldn't miss a day of exfoliating and moisturising for just anyone.

**

Bucky is lying on his back on the couch, legs in the air and head hanging off the edge. He’s singing along to Ariana Grande’s _Why Try_ and he sounds like a fucking angel (if he does say so himself).

“What the fuck are you doing?” Natasha asks when her and Clint finally emerge from her room.

Bucky is sure he can smell the sex wafting from the room. Gross.

“He’s bored,” Clint says. “He always listens to Ariana when he’s bored and wants to feel sexy.”

“I always feel sexy,” Bucky says honestly.

“My man, that’s because you are.”

Natasha snorts. “You haven’t seen JB when he’s got the shits then Clint.”

“Hey!” Bucky exclaims, falling sideways off the sofa when he tries to get up. He points at Natasha as he says, “You swore you’d never mention that.”

Natasha grins like the Cheshire Cat. “Well, I guess I lied.”

“You’re going to hell, Romanov,” Bucky grumbles.

“So, dude,” Clint says, sitting on the floor next to Bucky, “how’s it going with Steve?”

Bucky’s face lights up. “It’s going great. Honestly, Barton, he’s incredible.”

“And the sex?”

Natasha snorts. “They haven’t fucked yet. Steve is a _virgin.”_

Clint looks at Bucky gone out. “But- but how are you living? Is that why you were upside down? Trying to get the blood to your head and away from your dick? Is it going to drop off? Do we need to take you to the emergency room? Oh, Buckster, you’re too young to die!”

Bucky rolls his eyes, huffing. “Very funny.”

“Like, do you have plans?” Clint asks.

“For what?”

“To have sex. Do you have a date or anything set?”

Bucky shakes his head. “He’s not ready yet.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Clint asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky says truthfully. “I, um, I actually really like him? I know after Brock that’s a really stupid thing to do, but I think we’re kinda boyfriends now and yeah, I really like him.”

“Good for you, man,” Clint says, patting him on the back. “Brock was an asshole. I’m sure Steve is different.”

“He is,” Bucky says, nodding. “He’s so different. I mean, he’s a fucking angel. He kinda makes me feel like I’m corrupting him with my slutty ways.”

“JB,” Natasha says as she sits on his other side, “you do know that I don’t mean it when I call you a slut, don’t you? Like, you do have a lot of sex with a lot of different people, but that’s okay and it doesn’t mean you’re a slut. I don’t think less of you because you're promiscuous.”

All three of them simultaneously start singing Nelly Furtado’s _Promiscuous,_ before going quiet again.

“Thanks, Nat,” Bucky says. “Like, it’s hard not having sex, but it’s worth it. It’s gonna be amazing when we finally fuck, y’know? Especially if I’ve been abstaining.”

“Can you imagine how horny he must be?” Clint says, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “I can’t imagine going twenty years without sex.”

“Dude, he was a kid for most of those years.”

“Yeah, but still.”

“I know,” Bucky says, shuddering at the thought. “I’d die.”

“Do we get to meet him?” Clint asks.

“You want to?”

“Yeah, of course. Anyone that can make our boy take a vow of chastity is worth meeting.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, but he agrees. There’s nothing he wants more than for his bro and hoe to meet his boyfriend. Hopefully they won’t totally embarrass him (unlikely).

**

Bucky was right.

Clint and Natasha are telling Steve all the stories that make Bucky go _yuck._ Tales of drunken nights and sloppy kisses and bad stomachs and sweaty messes and just general embarrassing things that you only learn from living with someone else.

Luckily, Steve seems to be loving every minute of it and so far doesn’t seem put off by any of it. They’re holding hands under the table because now Bucky is one of _those_ people, and Steve keeps squeezing Bucky’s hand as if saying, _I now know all of the yuckity yuck stuff about you but I still want to bone you one day._ At least, that’s what Bucky gets from it (he really hopes Steve wants to bone him).

“He literally ran the whole length of the hallway and up and down two flights of stairs completely bare-assed. I thought Mrs. Glenn across the hall was going to call the cops on him, but this girl at the party winked at him and he followed like an obedient puppy after a snack,” Clint says.

Bucky fights valiantly not to face palm because what a fucking awful story to tell Bucky’s _boyfriend._

Bucky leans over and whispers in Steve’s ear, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Steve says, turning to grin down at Bucky. “You’re a pretty funny guy, Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky smiles back and he feels it as his face turns soft and everything goes all gooey and mushy inside (honestly, he’s an embarrassment).

Nat and Clint clear their throats and Bucky just gives them the bird because fuck them for trying to put Steve off him. They failed anyway so ha!

(He knows they were just teasing, but shush, he’s trying to be mad)

Steve’s gaze drops down to Bucky’s lips and it feels like his heart is pounding hard in his chest, trying to escape. Bucky lets his own gaze lower and just as he leans in, Steve pulls back.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky whispers, frowning. They still haven’t kissed and Bucky aches for it.

“I thought your friends were watching,” Steve murmurs, shaking his head as if he’s annoyed at himself.

Bucky can’t have that, so he takes hold of Steve’s face carefully between his hands and says gently, “It’s okay if you’re not ready, baby.”

“I am, though. I want it, Buck.”

Bucky nearly pees his pants he’s so excited.

“Come on then,” he says, stepping out of the booth and pulling Steve after him.

“Where are we going?”

“Outside where we’re alone.”

Bucky doesn’t look back at Nat and Clint, just keeps going until they’re outside in the alleyway beside the bar. He pushes Steve carefully against the wall and presses himself against him.

“Okay?” he asks.

Steve nods, breathless. “Please, Buck.”

Bucky slides one hand to cradle the back of his head, fingers threading through his short hair, whilst the other takes a hold of his jaw and guides him down as he pushes up onto his toes until their lips touch.

It’s soft and gentle and sweet as Bucky kisses him. Just gentle presses of lips because Steve is breathing heavily and he’s shaking, his hands tightly gripping Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky pulls back a fraction of an inch, but the moment Steve makes a whimpering sound, he presses back and kisses him harder. Steve kisses back this time and he’s desperate and over-eager, a little sloppy, but it’s fucking wonderful and Bucky feels alight from the tips of his toes to the hairs on the top of his head. He’s glowing, light spilling from his veins and washing through him in waves.

Bucky sighs in relief against Steve when arms are wrapped around him and Steve’s lips fall open to the swipes of Bucky’s tongue. Their tongues touch and it’s electric and _Jesus –_ is this what it’s supposed to feel like when you kiss someone? If that’s true then Bucky has been doing it wrong this whole time (Bucky can’t stand his own cheesiness, but it is what it is – Steve must have magic kisses or maybe Bucky has just turned into a sappy mess).

“Buck,” Steve whispers, his head falling back against the wall when Bucky breaks the kiss.

“Good?” Bucky asks (he knows it was).

“Amazing,” Steve says, grinning as he looks back down.

Bucky’s eyes go wide when Steve leans down and presses their foreheads together, strokes across his cheekbones so lightly and tenderly with his thumbs. He’s never been treated like this after a kiss. Usually there’s more ripping clothes off and throwing each other against the wall. These gentle touches make his heart skip a beat, make heat roll through him. It’s… strangely wonderful.

Steve Rogers has ruined Bucky Barnes – there’s nothing else to it.

**

Bucky is hot shit, okay? He’s very aware of it. What he’s not aware of, however, is that Steve seems to very strongly agree.

Bucky is sitting shirtless on the couch, drinking out of his favorite rainbow mug, when Steve crawls across the floor to him, climbs onto the couch and straddles his lap. Bucky chokes on his coffee, spluttering whilst Steve takes the mug from him and puts it on the coffee table.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks.

Steve pulls his shirt over his head and stares down at Bucky, a challenging look on his face.

Okay, so no asking questions then. Bucky can totally get on board with that.

Bucky is expecting hard kissing and thrusting and fucking on the couch, but what actually happens (because we’re in reality here, not one of Bucky’s fantasies) is that Steve curves his spine so that he can tuck his head beneath Bucky’s chin and curl into him.

Bucky frowns bemusedly, but he rubs Steve’s back soothingly anyway.

“What’s up, baby?” Bucky asks.

“Nothing,” Steve says, sighing.

Bucky rolls his eyes. Steve is such a stubborn asshole.

“Either you tell me now or I tickle it out of you.”

“I wanted to have sex,” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s chest.

Bucky hardly hears him.

Hardly.

He swallows thickly. “Why?”

“I dunno because you’re my boyfriend and you’re really hot and I have to jerk off like twice a day just to survive.”

Bucky laughs, rubbing at Steve’s back again when he stiffens. “Why didn’t you just say something?”

Steve shrugs. “Nervous.”

Bucky strokes Steve’s hair because it’s soft and silky and Bucky is still a child that likes petting things. Does he often steal Steve’s dog just for that reason? Yes, he does.

(Stop judging him – he’s still a sex god)

“Do you want to try something now?”

“Like, now now?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, shrugging. “Why not? Nat and Clint are out with Cap. It’s just us.”

Steve sits back and looks at Bucky. His cheeks are pink but he’s smiling.

“Okay,” Steve says, nodding.

They shift until Steve’s lying on his back along the couch, Bucky on top of him, perfectly aligned. Bucky kisses him long, and slow, and deep. He runs his hands up and down Steve’s chest gently, smoothing his palms down his sides, then running his fingertips up to make him shiver.

“Buck,” Steve sighs when Bucky starts kissing and sucking lightly along the column of Steve’s neck, nipping at his collarbones and peppering them with little bruises.

It happens naturally, the way Steve starts rocking his hips up and Bucky starts rolling his down. They fall into a rhythm, a perfect roll and flow, both of them gasping into each others mouths, only speeding up, up, up.

“Bucky,” Steve moans.

“It’s okay, Stevie,” Bucky replies breathlessly. “Don’t hold back. You can let go whenever you need to.”

Steve squeezes his eyes closed as he wraps his long legs around Bucky’s waist, thrusting up against him almost desperately.

Bucky can’t remember what it felt like the first time he dry-humped someone, but it obviously feels otherworldly for Steve who keeps crying out and whimpering beneath him.

Bucky wants to lie and say that he feels totally together because it’s only been about ten minutes and they’re not even _naked,_ but it feels pretty phenomenal for him too and it’s been so long and this is _Steve_ he’s doing this with.

Steve comes after another moment and the look on his face is fucking beautiful. Bucky has seen his fair share of ‘o’ faces, but Steve’s is something incredible. Fuck, Bucky is so far gone.

Steve slumps down boneless on the couch, but remembers to press his thigh up between Bucky’s legs, rubbing back and forth until Bucky is coming too.

Bucky yells out, his hips jerking, eyes rolling back in his head as ecstasy washes over him.

“Buck,” Steve whispers when Bucky finally collapses down on top of him.

“Mm?”

“That was amazing, but, um, I actually feel pretty gross right now.”

Bucky laughs, pushing himself up on shaky arms to look down at a prettily flushed, sex-sated Steve.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Bucky says, grinning like a damn fool (it's just the Steve Rogers effect apparently).

Steve smiles, his eyes falling closed with content.

**

Bucky Barnes is hot as all sin – Bucky knows it.

He can have anyone he wants, but nowadays, he doesn't give a shit about any of the others – not when he has everything he needs.

Only Steve Rogers, Bucky thinks, could tame him.

Only Steve Rogers, Bucky thinks, could make him fall in love.

Only Steve Rogers.

Only him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
